This invention relates to carpet installation devices, and, in particular, to a carpet spreader or tucker which may be used by a carpet layer in a substantially upright position.
The carpet laying process typically begins with applying a tacking strip around the perimeter of the room, spaced slightly from the wall. The tacking strip includes a narrow strip of wood, or other material, which has a plurality of spaced apart barbs. The tacking strip is installed so that the barbs are directed towards the wall. A carpet is rolled out in the room and cut roughly to size, with overlap at each wall. The carpet layer then stretches the carpet using a carpet stretcher to apply the bottom edge of the carpet to the tacking strip. Using a wedge or carpet spreader, the installer secures the carpet bottom to the tacking strip by pressing the carpet onto the tacking strip so that the barbs of the tacking strip will bite into the carpet backing. This is done prior to releasing the carpet stretcher. If the carpet is not anchored to the tacking strip using the carpet spreader, then the stretched portion of the carpet will not be held by the tacking strip. To ensure that the carpet is anchored to the tacking strip, the installer holds the carpet in place over the tacking strip with the spreader. He then releases the carpet stretcher and moves the carpet stretcher along the wall a short distance and again stretches the carpet. He then releases the spreader from the prior position to anchor the carpet at the new position of the stretcher. This process is repeated for the carpet around the entire periphery of the room. Once the carpet has been stretched and anchored to the tacking strip, the carpet is trimmed to remove the excess carpet. Lastly, the installer tucks the edge of the carpet into the space between the tacking strip and the wall or base board.
The tools currently used in a carpet installation require that the installer spend substantially the full time the carpet is being installed in a kneeling position. The carpet spreader commonly used is a blade having a flat bottom edge and a handle on the top to allow the installer to hold the blade. It is a short tool, approximately 4"-6" in overall height. Often, an installer will use a stair tool to perform the carpet tucking. This also is a relatively short tool which is used in conjunction with a hammer. The installer positions the tool and pounds on its handle with the hammer. Because both the carpet spreading and carpet tucking tools are small, the installer must kneel when installing a carpet. This kneeling position causes the installer's knees and waist to tire quickly. It also requires that the installer stand up or kneel to move the carpet stretcher after each iteration. Further, because the installer is kneeling, he can use only his arms and upper body to generate the force required to spread and tuck the carpet. This is an additional factor which causes the installer to tire quickly.
The kneeling position also makes the installation process very time consuming. The long time it takes to install a carpet in this conventional manner only serves to add to the fatigue of the installer. This fatigue can lead to problems in the installation. Primarily, the carpet will not be properly stretched, and will buckle at a later time. The owner will then have to hire an installer to restretch the carpet.
The wear and tear caused by the installation process also limits the number of years that one can work as an installer. Installers often develop knee problems from the wear and tear on their knees from the time spent kneeling.
The need to kneel during the installation process is due to the carpet spreader that is used. Typical carpet stretchers now in use can be used in a more erect and comfortable position. The carpet spreader or caulker, however, is typically a wide blade having a handle along an edge opposite the working edge of the blade. Because the carpet spreader is small, the carpet installer must use it in a kneeling position.
Further, conventional spreaders can be difficult to control accurately. During use, they can be inadvertently pivoted quickly, causing the carpet installer's knuckles to hit the wall. Additionally, the carpet installer may inadvertently mar woodwork, such as base boards, that are adjacent the floor. Similarly, the when using a hammer to tuck the carpet, the installer can inadvertently miss the handle of the carpet tucker, and hit the wall instead. The sudden force on the carpet tucker caused by hitting the tool with the hammer can also cause the carpet tucker to slip and hit the wall. This can also mar the wall. This can be especially detrimental if there is trim work at the level of the carpet.